Because I love you, Roy
by RiderPhantomhive
Summary: Seven times Wally confessed his love to Roy. Seven times Roy fell deeper in love with Wally. Slight AU, T because of Roy's mouth, and tons of RoyWally Fluff


**Hello! I'm finally back with my writing spark in full throttle!**

**A few things before reading: **

**1.) I shall forever live in denial that Season 2 of Young Justice ended the way that it did. Wally was simply sucked into the speed force and was spat out a few hours/days/weeks/months later. If you say otherwise I'll kick your ass. *sobs***

**2) This is like slight AU...but...eh. whatever.**

**3.) I ship this like so hard and I don't care, I will proudly go down with this ship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. IF I DID THEN WE WOULD KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO WALLY, BECAUSE I MEAN COME ON. DC DOESN'T LIKE KILLING SPEEDSTERS. ESPECIALLY WALLY.**

**Ok~ On with the RoyWally! KidArrow? RedFlash? Speedy? Dude, what even is their shipping name at this point?**

* * *

**The First time Wally had told Roy he loved him was shortly after they had first met.**

Roy was thirteen, Wally was ten, and they were sitting on Roy's bed, supposedly taking part in a 'mandatory bonding exercise.' Or in realistic terms, a sleepover.

…well, Roy was sitting, Wally; however, had converted to the religion of Roy's mattress and he decided it was time to worship it…by hugging it…

Yeah…

"Roooooy!" Wally cooed "I am in love with your bed!" The other redhead's voice was muffled through the multiple layers of bedding.

Roy didn't reply, he only stared at Wally, or more specially, Wally's hair. It was a beautiful shining red that never lost its vibrancy or luster, it was a windswept mess, yet it was so neat…It was so…so cute!

WAIT.

Cute?

A light blush rose onto the archer's cheeks. Did he just say that his best friend was…Cute?

What?

Roy groaned and pulled at his hair. He muttered a curse that would most likely earn him a soap bar to the mouth, but he didn't care. His body became tense and his head now rested in his lap as he attempted to rid his mind of the years of rejection and hate that suddenly decided to flood Roy's mind.

_'Don't go...No don't…'_

Memories of his parents, the Navajo, the forest, Brave Bow, his tribe, his rejection, Brave Bow's death, his expulsion, a hellish orphanage, a daring escape, an archery contest, Oliver Queen…all of the memories flooded back to Roy with such a painful, unexpected speed that he nearly cried. He wanted to die.

…_Don't hate me. No, don't leave me…_

A hand on his back, two warm, innocent green eyes, a concerned crook of an eyebrow…

_'Wally…'_

"Hey Roy, are you alright?"

Such an innocent, pure voice. Why must it insist of existing with such a hateful soul?

Small arms wrapped around the archer, warmth filling cold bones with warmth, kindness...love…

"Wally…" Roy murmured, "Why?"

"Why…What?" Wide green eyes blinked in confusion.

"Why…Why do you deal with me?" Tears were now gathering in Roy's icy eyes, thankfully hidden by shadows as the pain in his chest grew even stronger.

"Oh." Wally breathed "I thought you already knew…I mean, it's so simple…"

"How?" A dead look

"Because…I love you, Roy!"

Roy's eyes widened. "What!?"

"Exactly!" Wally suddenly exclaimed, "You're brave! Strong! You're determined! You're funny! Sarcastic! Smart! You don't have stupid freckles, your eyes are the best shade of blue, and you've grown into your body and your voice isn't squeaky like mine! You're everything that I could never be! …You're…You're amazing!"

Roy nearly fell off of his bed; '_Wally really thought that about me?'_

"I…" Roy had never been good at expressing emotions, he always wished that he was better at communicating exactly what he felt…especially now…

"Annnnd," Wally drew out, smiling slyly as he pulled out a photograph of the two in uniform, "Because we match!"

Yellow and Red.

Red and Yellow.

Wally and Roy.

Roy and Wally.

A smile, a flutter in his chest…Emotion…

"Thank you…" Blink back tears…Head up…Protective glare. "Now, what did you say about yourself? A brotherly attitude, a loving attitude, Wally paled.

"N…Nothing!"

* * *

**The second time Wally told Roy that he loved him was a year later when Roy had managed to impale himself with his own arrow**

…don't ask how it happened…Even Roy himself didn't know how he managed to do it.

"Dammit!" Roy cursed as he fell back, cradling his right arm. Pain shot through his entire being as the arrow went through the flesh and past the bone.

"R- SPEEDY!" Kid flash cried out. "Arrow! Arm! Blood!"

Speedy touched Kid's face, "Hey, I'm fine, Kid. Don't…Panic…" Roy bit back another curse as his arm began to throb in pain

His arm, the arrow was an electric arrow. He had only a few moments before it went off and electrocuted him...He needed to get it out. _Now._

"Gah…Kid, I….I need you to grip the arrow and…"

The speedster's eyes widened in horror. "You want me to pull it out!?"

"Y…Yeah…"

"But…What if I hurt you?"

"Like I'm not already hurt?" Roy deadpanned, he began to panic slightly. "Look kid, I'll be fine. Just…Pull it out." Roy then muttered under his breath. "Preferably before it goes off."

"O…Okay…"

The arrow made a disgusting squelching sound as it exited the wound; Roy then held back a scream as he knocked the arrow out of Wally's hand. It went off not a second later.

"Speedy…" Wide innocent, green eyes filled with tears. "It was an electric arrow….D…Did I hurt you? Did it shock you?!"

Roy brought good hand up and wiped away one of Wally's tears.

"I'm fine Kid," a hiss as blood dripped from the wound. "We…Just need to get my wound wrapped up."

"Right!" Kid Flash exclaimed as he had pulled the needed wrappings from nowhere. Wally began to wrap Roy's arm. "Speedy…" Wally mumbled. "I'm sorry…for rambling so much…"

Roy opened his mouth to tell the kid that it was alright, but he never got to.

Wally swallowed. "But…I care for you Speedy…"

An unfamiliar warmth rose inside The Archer's chest. Wally had always been a warm person; he was an emotional and loving person…the opposite of Roy.

"I only worry, because…I love you, Roy…You know that right?"

The warmth in Roy's chest spread to his cheeks. A small smile found its way to his lips.

"Yeah, I know."

Wally finished wrapping the wound. He lightly placed his lips to the bandage, a childish form of healing magic...except, Wally didn't believe in magic…Did he?

"Good."

* * *

**The third time Wally told Roy that he loved him was shortly after the team formed.**

"I'm not going to join your 'Junior Justice League' West!" Roy Practically growled, slightly wincing at how harsh his tone actually was.

"B…But…" Wally's eyes were downcast. "Why?"

"I'm becoming independent that's why."

"…"

"Roy…Are you…." Wally whimpered slightly, "Are you still my friend?" The speedster's voice shook, tears threatened to escape his innocent green eyes.

"Wally…" Roy's voice broke, his shoulder's sagged, his heart slowed. "We are still friends…"

"But…I never get to see you anymore…" Wally whispered "I…I thought…"

"Wally." Roy cupped the speedster's face between his palms. "I promise you Wally, we are still friends."

It pained Roy to see the speedster sad. Even after all these years, Wally's eyes were still innocent, his heart was still pure…Roy knew that the show put on was just that; only a show. He still was pure, innocent, and unaware of what those five words did to Roy.

"I'm so glad…" Here they come…. "Because…I love you, Roy…" Wally smiled slightly and placed his own small hands over Roy's rather large ones. "I do Roy, I really do."

A sudden pain filled Roy's chest and Roy was now really glad his mask hid his eyes, because tears of his own were starting to form. '_And dammit why are they forming?!'_

Wally said he loved Roy. He said it countless of times, but never in the way Roy wanted him too, never in the way that he longed for; never in the way that the archer wished for with all of his heart. Wally's love was only platonic, while the love Roy held was truly romantic.

Roy would never tell Wally of this love though. He would never even dream of telling the speedster his true feelings, still…he couldn't resist saying it.

"I know Wally, and I love you as well…"

Wally then smiled hugely, and Roy realized that he slipped. He also realized that this was the first time he has ever returned those words.

Quickly, realizing the need to fix this Roy said. "I'm not joining your team though!"

Wally pouted, and Roy sighed in resignation. Damn those puppy dog eyes.

"But…I'll visit."

"Yes!"

* * *

**The fourth time Wally told Roy he loved him, was shortly after the team's first encounter with Cheshire. **

Wally laid against Roy's side, practically snuggling into his chest. His eyes were half closed and his breathing steady.

His cuteness….Infinite.

Roy's eyes widened, he bit his lip.

Cute?

No…Perfect.

Honestly, Roy had lost count of how many times he had fallen in love with Wally…Honestly, to sound like the cheesy bastard he was, Roy fell in love with the younger redhead every time he saw him.

Wally tensed, bringing back Roy's attention.

"Wally?"

Wally whimpered and clung onto Roy's arm, his eyes were glued to the screen.

Oh…Roy had forgotten about the horror movie that was currently playing…truthfully he had been more interested in the speedster than the movie.

Wally jumped and buried his head into the crook of Roy's arm.

'_Dammit Harper, stop enjoying this! The Kid is scared_!'

The murderer had just appeared on the screen. The heroine tried to escape, of course she couldn't. She was in heels.

Oh, the heel broke…

'…_Panty shot?' _

'_...Really?'_

And right in the head, execution style. The murderer then rolled her into the pool with his foot. Roy thought it was cheesy and a cheap way to kill off a character.

Wally; however, screamed.

" ROY!" Wally began to hyperventilate, tears flooded his wide green eyes….and so did…

fear?

Roy immediately took action, "Hey! Wally! I- It isn't real! Wally!" Roy shook the speedster's shoulders in an attempt to snap the younger ginger out of whatever panic he was in.

Thankfully, it worked.

Wide innocent eyes met Roy's own icy ones…Icy eyes that began to melt at the site that lay before them. "It's alright Wally….I promise…It isn't real…"

"I…I'm sorry…I…I just…" The look in Wally's eyes, it _was _real. Something had happened.

Something had happened that Roy couldn't prevent.

"Wally," Roy whispered. "Did…something happen on a mission?"

Wally tensed.

"Wally, you know that you can tell me anything right?" Oh how Roy wanted to hunt down the monster that had left his precious Kid so hurt, so scared…

Wally swallowed, his hands pulled close to his chest as if he was once again the shy seven year old who carried around a Flash figurine wherever he went….His tell…

"I…" The speedster whimpered as the pool began to turn a pinkish color as the victim bled out. "Remember when you rescued that Dr. Serling Roquette person, and you asked the team to help you protect her?"

"Of course, she complained too much to forget." Roy remarked. "Well, that…and that her evil nanobots of doom of hers nearly took over the world…"

"Yeah…well…" Wally trailed off, clutching the imaginary figurine even closer.

"Hey Wally, it's alright…you can tell me."

In the smallest voice possible Wally finally confessed. "Cheshire…" Wally paled "She…She made me slip…I hit my head…"

Roy didn't like where this was going.

"She pushed me into the pool Roy…I…I drowned…" the speedster clutched at his throat "I died…"

Oh…Roy had a name to add to his list now.

"Wally…" Roy breathed and gathered the other Ginger into his arms. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because.." Wally mumbled, "I didn't want you to worry…"

"Kid, it's my job to worry about you."

Not a sound came from the speedster; he just snuggled closer to the archer.

Roy simply pressed his lips to Wally's head and mumbled sweet nothings to calm the younger ginger down.

"It's alright Wally, I love you…I'm here…I'm here…"

"Roy…" Wally mumbled his voice cracking. "I- I miss you, Roy…"

"I know…"

"I wish you'd come by more often…"

"I'm sorry…"

I…I wish that…" Wally suddenly cut himself off, his eyes widened.

"Hey, what do you wish for?"

"Nothing! I- Its nothing!" Wally's shy tone had turned into a panicked one.

"Wally?" Innocent eyes were now filled with fear of rejection.

"Wally, why…Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's nothing Roy…" The feeling hid itself away, almost fooling Roy as Wally settled back into The archer's side. "I'm gonna go to sleep now Roy…Please don't worry…I didn't tell you because…I love you, Roy…" Wally took a shallow breath "I know I've already said it, but I really don't want you to worry about me…"

"And as I said before, it's my job to worry about you, Wally…I love you too, go to sleep…I'll take you to bed…"

"M…Kay…" Wally yawned again and slowly lost himself to sleep.

Roy wondered about what Wally was wishing for….What could have been so fear inducing?

Whatever…He had an assassin to kill.

* * *

**The Fifth time that Wally had told Roy he loved him was for real…**

Cheshire had kissed Roy. _Cheshire had KISSED Roy._

Wally had pushed her off, but the damage was already done…Wally West had lost, Wally had lost to a- a villain! A villain!

He couldn't accept that. There's no way that a VILLAIN should have been able to kiss Roy before Wally! No way!

Oh god…Even after all these years of confessing, he had still lost to a no good assassin.

No.

No more.

NO more hiding behind smiles and innocence. Wally was going to tell Roy how he felt even if it killed him! ...It probably would…

But darn it he would!

H…He would…

* * *

_Knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockkno-_

"What?"

"O…Oh…Hello, Roy…"

"Wally?" Roy's eyebrow lifted in confusion.

Oh god, Roy didn't know it but he had the bluest of blue eyes…Wally was never able to find them icy or cold…he always found them welcoming and calm….He wondered if Roy knew of this…

"Roy…I've got something to tell you….and before you say anything, please…just let me …"

Roy gave a confused look. God he was so handsome.

"Roy…Roy...Oh god Roy…" Wally mumbled to himself. "How do I say it? How do I explain it so you won't hate me?" He felt tears gather in his eyes. No. He blinked them back. Not now, not while he was about too….

"Wally, you know I'd never hate you…"

"You might after this…" Wally began to breath fast; he suddenly regretted ever coming over…in fact he should leave. He should leave _now_.

"You know what, n…never mind I mean I- It's not important…No! I- I- I…I'll…" Wally stumbled backwards, fear filling his entire being.

"Wally?" Roy asked with that incredibly earnest look of his that made him seem just so confused about everything…god it was adorable.

"Uh…Wally…"

"I…I'm sorry! I- I'll just go! Sorry for bothering you I-WUAH!"

Roy had grabbed Wally's arm and yanked him inside. Wally panicked and started to look for any way out, but Roy's grip held tight and Wally couldn't escape…

"Wally please…I promise I won't hate you. I love you, remember?"

That was it.

The final straw

"I KNOW THAT YOU SAY THAT YOU WON'T HATE ME, BUT THE THING IS; IT'S BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME. THAT IS WHY I'M LIKE THIS."

Wally winced at the volume his own voice, and then paled as he saw shock taking over Roy's face.

"W…What?"

Oh god…No turning back from here….

"I mean, it's because you love me, Roy." Wally said in a small voice and in an even smaller one "and…it's _because….I love you, Roy_. I love you more than anything and I know that you'll never actually love me back and…"

"It hurts" Roy mumbled under his breath, his face unnaturally pale. "Because you love somebody with all of your being, and you're afraid that they'll never feel the same…or even worse…they do love you…but only in a platonic way…"

Wally's breath caught in his throat.

"So you live through years and years of sadness and self-hatred because _god dammit _your love is only a silly fantasy that would never be fulfilled…Oh god Wally I know…I know…"

Wally was crying now, he didn't care who saw…could it be?

"God Wally, I love you. I _love _you too…"

And at that moment Wally swore he could die happy.

* * *

**The sixth time Wally had confessed to Roy it was to save his life.**

Roy had fallen against the alleyway, his face ashen, his eyes lifeless.

_'Clone…'_

_'Oh god I'm a clone…'_

_'And it's my fault that….that the world almost ended…'_

_'Oh god…oh god…'_

Roy would never be able to feel good about himself again. His body was stolen, his body wasn't his.

_'They'll hate me.'_

_'Oh god they'll hate me!'_

_'Oliver, Dinah, Robin, Kaldur, Wally…Oh god….Wally…'_

It was his fault that Wally had to fight the Flash; it was his fault that the Flash hit him. It was his fault that he almost died.

_'And if I'm not real…then…are my emotions false as well?'_

Hundreds of millions of memories of his family, friends, _Wally_…

_'Were they fake as well?'_

Wally. Oh god Wally with wide innocent eyes, Wally with hair the color of love, Wally who always had a smile, Wally who he _loved._

_'But do I love him or was it only the programing put inside my head?'_

_'But the Martian girl had removed the programing…'_

_'So is it real?'_

_'Was my love real?'_

Judging from the flutter in his chest that came from the feel of Wally's tailwind...

_'Yes.'_

_'Oh god yes I do, I do love Wally'_

He sighed in relief...

_'Wait…Wally's tailwind!?'_

Roy snapped his head upwards, seeing the innocent, green eyes that could only belong to Wally West.

"Roy?" Wally inquired "Why did you run from us?"

The archer in question looked away, too ashamed to look into the speedster's worried eyes. "You know why…"

"No." Wally stated "I don't."

"It isn't that hard to figure out…"

"Why should I figure it out when I can have it explained?"

Roy's chest rocked in a silent huff of laughter. That was just so…_Wally_ it hurt. "I suppose that makes since…" Roy mumbled and stared at passing by civilians. How their lives must have been so simple, so easy… "Kid…I…I'm…I'm a thief, a- a villain…"

"No you're not, Red." The speedster said softly "You're Roy. You're Speedy. You're Red Arrow…You're the person that I love…"

There was a slight mutter of "I'm not Speedy, brat" that went ignored for the louder "I'm not Roy either…"

"Yes you are."

Roy looked away, not believing a word. "I'm his clone…" Masked eyes met exposed ones, "I'm not real." A sigh "I'm not the original."

"SCREW THE ORIGINAL."

Roy jumped. Wally didn't like to shout; in fact he was afraid of shouting. Shouting signaled anger, anger signaled hate, hate signaled reaction, and reaction often ended in injury. For that reason Wally hated shouting…but here he was…shouting…again.

'_God dammit.'_

The speedster winced at his own voice and had rubbed at his throat, deciding to continue in a more soothing voice.

"I never knew the original Roy, Roy. I never trained with him. I never fought with him. I was never friends with him...I- I never fell in love with him" Wally paused and placed his hand on the side of the archer's face. Forcing Roy to look into his innocent green eyes "And honestly I'm kind of glad I didn't…Because…I love _you, _Roy…"

Roy's heart nearly stopped. Wally then continued.

"I love, _you._ Not this 'Original Roy' you keep blabbing on about."

"But-" Roy interjected

"We'll find him Roy, but I can't lose you in the process…Please…Come back with me."

"Fine…"

"Thank you…"

* * *

**And finally, the seventh time Wally had told Roy he loved him, it was for forever.**

Rose petals littered the floor, over a hundred chairs were filled, bouquets of baby's breath, forget-me-nots, and Aster lined the gaps between the watchtower's windows.

Roy stood at the end of the aisle that the chairs created.

Wally stood at the front of it, smiling at Roy as the theme of one of the many Star Trek movies filled the room and the speedster had linked arms with his mentor and began to make his way down the aisle. Roy tried not to laugh as he recognized the tune.

'_God Wally, at your own wedding? You're such a nerd…I love you…'_

Wally's smile grew bigger as Barry guided him down the rose littered walkway. He wore a simple white tux with a red tie that matched his hair perfectly, and speaking of hair; Roy couldn't wait to remove that god forsaken veil that had tried, and failed to cover the speedster's bright red locks.

Why Wally chose to wear a veil? Who knows… Roy guessed it was supposed to be cute, …but what it attempted to hide was even cuter.

Roy cast a glance to the side, his cheeks reddening.

'_The entire Justice League is here.'_

'_HOLY SHIT THE ENTIRE JUSTICE LEAGUE IS HERE.'_

Even the original Roy had made it, after months and months of searching they had finally found him hidden away in some mountainous Asian region. The original Roy had been pissed, of course. Seriously, who wouldn't have been pissed off at the fact that:

A.) They had been cloned.

B.) It has been several years before anyone realized that he _was _cloned.

And

C.) He was missing his right arm….An _Archer was missing his_ _arm._

But all in all, he was alright, and he had forgiven…Well, mostly forgiven Roy for being his clone, Roy had suspected it was mostly because he had a crush on Wonder Girl or maybe even the new Robin, but he could be wrong…Ehh, probably not. He knew how Spee- No wait, _Arsenal,_ thought. They were supposed to be the same person after all.

Wait, Wally was already halfway down the aisle?

'_Shit, pay attention Roy! This is your wedding!'_

…

'_Holy shit, this is my wedding…'_

Wally smiled hugely, his eyes still so wide and innocent that even the coldest of monsters would have icy their hearts thaw at the site of the speedster.

Wally carried a bouquet of both red and yellow roses, a joke that they still held dear.

Finally, after a painfully long walk Wally stood beside the crimson archer, he shot the older ginger a smile, managing to make Roy smile as well.

They didn't have long though, until the minister, otherwise known as Red Tornado, spoke.

Honestly, Roy couldn't pay attention. He kept glancing at Wally; he studied how the speedster's hands fit perfectly into his own. He worshiped the many freckles that the veil had revealed once it had been pushed back. He smiled at a single strand of hair that managed to curl away from the rest of Wally's styled hair

"Roy William Harper-" Spoke the robotic hero, snapping Roy back to reality "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And Wallace Rudolph West, do _you_ take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do...Because…I love you, Roy…Oh god I love you."

"Then you may kiss the groom."

And then…they kissed, and Roy could hear his fellow heroes cheering...he didn't care, though, because all he could focus on was how amazing Wally was at kissing, and the many, _many _"I love yous" that were sure to come.

**The End**

* * *

**I'm like so proud of myself for this, like you don't even understand how proud of myself I am of this. This is the first story I've actually been able to finish since 9****th**** grade. I'm now an 11****th**** grader. I think I've actually gotten my spark back, and it's all because of RoyWally/KidArrow/RedFlash/Speedy/Whatever their shipping name is!**

**God I'm so happy.**

**So please, would you review? **

**/~Rp~/**


End file.
